020614libbysquittingohnoeveryonepanicmemo
CGA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board MASOSLAMMAJAMMARONPA. Memo is now Secret by CAA CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Okay, I guess this is everyone who could make it right away. But this is important, so I want you guys to tell everyone else you talk to, okay? CAA: Sorry to call this over Pesterchum, but Null said she couldn't come in person. CGA: whats goin on CURRENT aibohphilicGapeseed CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: sami what's up I am busy, you're lucky I have computers in my eyeballs CURRENT conciseTactician CCT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCT: BETTER like this CAG: (("Balish goddamnit get off the computer")) CCT: ((o^o)) CAA: I just tried to talk to Libby and....well, I think she's reached her breaking point. CAG: Just, seriously, sami CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: huh CAC: explain CCT: uh CGA: whaddya mean CCT: RIGHT CCT: That's a BAD thing? CAG: she's been threatening to kill me for like a week now how is this news CCT: Yes? CAA: She said she's exhausted from making portals for everoyne, and stressing out over being a prisoner, and also having to explain things to people over and over again... CGA: breaking point as in crying or breaking point as in flip out and kill everyone or CAA: ...and said "I can't help this session anymore. It hurts too much. Goodbye." CGA: oh CGA: oh no CAA: Then just closed the chat before I could say anything. CAG: yeah oh nooooo CGA: thats not good CGA: hahah so, anyone friends with scarlet? CAG: crazybitch.mp3 CCT: Oh no right uh yeah that's SCARY. CAG: see that's funny on like five levels CCT: I THINK CGA: howre we gonna get outta this astrolabe without libby CAG: ("You really don't need to be involved in this conversation if you don't want to.")) CAG: We have ryspor. CAG: If she can teleport a fucking spaceship she can teleport us. CAA: Look, I know you and she aren't on good terms right now, Null, but she's been an important ally, and it's sad to see her getting like this. CGA: um, ,he CAG: Jack has methods, too, but we'd rather not ask him of course. CAG: I don't think it's sad at all, I think she's a cunt. CCT: Thats uh MEAN CGA: i thought she was pretty nice CAC: maybe it takes one to know one CGA: heheheh good one nate CAG: I had pity for her once, and I felt gratitude for her once. I think you can understand where I'm coming from, though, given the situation. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: ((the fuck is this?)) CAG: ((group memo)) CAG: Hey, Nate, is that the sound of you wanting to be useless in this game forever, I thought we were pretty cool whatwith the whole me trying to feed you hints thing. CGA: can i be fed his hints instead CAG: You're a page shut up. CAC: and you're a bitch CSO ceased responding to memo. CAG: At least I'm not a paranoid, snot-nosed, two-faced little brat. CAG: ((she is only like one of those things okay)) CAG: ((maybe two)) CGA: wait are you talking about nate or me CGA: because i think we both fit that and you should be more specific CCT: I don't UNDERSTAND CAG: Definitely the one who decided to start insulting me out of nowhere for literally no reason. CGA: well clearly he took his chance to make a sweet burn when he saw it CGA: can you blame him? CAA: Guys. Guys. GUYS. CAG: Hilarious. CAA: We've got to stick together now. I'm worried about Libby, but after the talk I've had with her, I think maybe she needs some space for a while. CGA: yeah anyway enough with the pleasantries CGA: any plans on how to not die without libbys help? CAG: 1) be smart 2) don't be stupid CAA: But if she comes to any of us needing a kind ear....well I'm going to give it to her. I'd like to think you guys would do the same, but I guess I see why you wouldn't Null. CGA: ugh those are like, the two things i cant do CAG: She has a shitty moirail for that. CGA: she has a moirail? CAA: That said, we definitely need to buckle down on our teamwork from here on in, if we're not going to have Libby helping us! CAG: Oh. OH. CAG: This is glorious. CAA: She's almost been our de facto leader up until now. CAG: You didn't KNOW, Doir, CGA: no i didnt know, clearly CAG: It's Ryspor. Ryspor's the moirail. CGA: hm CGA: nice to see hes moved on CCT: I thought Balish was LEADING you guys. I guess if Libby WAS that makes SENSE then. CGA: i hope theyre both good matches CCT: Er ME, I thought I was LEADING you guys. CAG: Hey. Balish. Hon. CAG: You might want to shut up if you don't want to air out your dirty laundry right now. CAG: Do you understand what I'm saying here, CCT: Uh CCT: Not REALLY CAG: Do you want just one person involved in your problems, or, like, 18. CCT: But you're GLARING very HARD right now CAA: Yes, Balish, you've been leading your team, and giving advice to the other teams, but we haven't really been working TOGETHER up until now. CAG: Yes, I definitely am. I think you should be quiet and let Sami lead the conversation okay,, CAA: Also, we need to talk in private later, Balish. CAG: That's probably not a good idea Sami. CAG: I mean. CAA: Well I don't have to lead the conversation, honestly! CCT: I don't LIKE that idea. CGA: yeah and ive had like 4 people accuse null of being a traitor just today, we need to get our team act together CAG: Well. Do what you will. CAG: Four, hmm, Mind listing them, CCT: Uh, I'm going BACK to being BUSY then uh PLEASE don't come FINE me thank you. CCT ceased responding to memo. CGA: well i was exaggerating by two but yeah id mind CAA: Oh geez. This thing isn't working out AT ALL. CGA: anyway you can probably just choose a person at random and have a high chance of being right CAA: Okay, the first problem I see is that we're going to be travelling blind from here on in. CAG: I wasn't aware that less than a ten percent chance was high. CAA: ...er....sorry Null. CAG: It's fine, I'm not blind anymore. CAC: for now at least CAA: Right. CAG: Why don't we get back onto our own planets and do things how we were supposed to before she started fucking meddling CAG: that sounds like a great idea to me. CGA: did she set up the team thing? CAA: What, you mean....alone? CAA: Without teams? CAG: Yeah, to save us from Jack. But now we're, ostensibly, stranded in the astrolabe like sitting ducks. CGA: we should be in groups for safety! CAG: Because, you know, Jack hasn't been picking off morons left and right now that we're teamed up. CAA: Null, I know you've gotten really powerful from being on Team Nullar, but....after LOTAC, I'm pretty sure most of us couldn't survive our worlds alone. CAG: ... I'm not that powerful. And, you're probably right. CGA: we should just continue doing what libby wanted us to do CAG: We can still do groups without Libby, if Avel and Ryspor will help. CGA: avel? CAG: We don't need horrorterror magic or whatever the fuck Libby's been killing herself with. CAA: I still haven't met Avel. Is she here? CAA: Horrorterror magic... CAG: She's around the astrolabe somewhere, presumably. CAA: ...you know....if Libby can't handle it anymore....do you think I should try? CAG: But... yeah, I haven't seen her in a while, either. CGA: hey null, do you know anything about jacks hacks? CAC: nope CGA: and sami, please no CAG: I thought your powers were breath, Sami. Unless you're suggesting something really stupid. CAG: ....er. CAG: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest anything you do is stupid. CAG: ): don't, uh, I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry. CAC: in this case it is though CAA: I meant my Magic. The horrorterror magic. It's kind of the same thing as Libby's stuff, just....through painting. CGA: yeah dont do it, horrorterrors area bad news CAG: I thought you said you lost yourself last time. CAA: And none of it that I know would make portals. But maybe I could learn... CAA: Well yeah, I did. But if everyone needs me....I don't know, maybe there's a way. CAG: I think Ryspor is a far better option, Sami. CAA: Yeah, if he can do it. Do you think he can do it? CAG: Ryspor teleported a tin can, he can teleport us. CGA: he can do it CGA: but maybe the herald can too CAA: Okay then. CAG: I mean, I was stuck out in the middle of the twilight zone and he found me. CGA: though he did say his mail system was very dangerous CAA: Okay, so that's transportation. But we still have to worry about information. CAC: ehh, fuck the information CGA: and, null; hacks? info? CAA: We're going to have to rely on our Sprites a lot more, for starters. CAG: Doir. Do I look like a high programmer. CGA: i dont know, but you hang out with one CAG: I know nothing about hacks, Doir. CAG: And this isn't the time. CGA: just assessing our options CAG: Jack can probably help us with information, for a price. Or maybe even not for a price if it's entertaining to him. CAG: Scarlet's played the game before, though I'd trust her help even less than Jack's. CAA: I'd be really concerned about acting on any information that Jack thinks is entertaining for us to know. CAG: ehehehe CAG: this is true CAA: Yeah....I need to talk to Scarlet. She seems a little different now, but I still don't know how to take the New Scarlet. CAG: With a grain of salt would be smart. CGA: i tried talking to jack a little while ago to get info and he called me a weirdo CAG: Hopefully Rilset has tempered her more... insane qualities, but given this is Rilset we're talking about... CAA: But yeah, I think the main thing is that everyone needs to really think hard about prototyping their sprites a second time. CAA: They're supposed to be our guides, right? CAG: Has anyone even managed a second prototype besides Jossik CAA: I did. CAG: you did right sami CAA: Yeah. CGA: i hope they arent like, really cagey and riddly like guides usually are CAA: I've been looking around to see if I could find Colonelsprite, but haven't run across him yet. There are a lot of rooms in this place. CGA: could we get around that by prototyping oneself? CAG: well, team troll will have to deal with doing my planet without a sprite. CGA: like, jumping in and completely becoming it? CAG: I doubt sirjack will help them when I'm not there. CGA: sirjack? CAA: Eh. The Colonel wasn't SUPER forthcoming with his information when I asked him....but I wasn't asking him about game stuff, I was asking him about this stupid sweater. CAG: My sprite, Doir. CGA: did you prototype jack? CAG: Jack prototyped himself, yes, sure. To help me when I was blind the first time. CGA: wasnt libby like super unhappy about being prototyped though CGA: wouldnt he be unhappy too? CAA: Okay, but here's the big thing I wanted to say with this memo. I really wanted to talk to Balish about it too actually, but I guess I'll say it when I talk to him in private later. CAG: I'm sure he has ways around any limitations. CGA: eh, whatever CAA: We've got to get better about sharing information with each other from now on. CAG: Well, don't look at me. I'm a regular old gossip mill. When I have information I can pass on, I do. CGA: weekly catch-up memos, maybe? CAG: When I have information I can't, I try to find a way anyway. CAA: That might be a good idea, Doir. CAC: I don't deal with info CGA: well nate, you made that obvious enough CAG: Yes, willful ignorance is something to be proud of. CGA: heheheh CAA: Status updates if nothing else. Even if it's not super useful information like "This is how to make Horrorterrors go to sleep" stuff. CAA: Just like: "This is what Team A did this week. This is what Team B did this week, etc." CAA: Maybe that could be the job of the Team Leaders? Weekly Team Leader meetings? CGA: and only keep secrets if youre plotting something evil, of course CAA: Oh, but wait, Team Maso's not going to have a leader... CAG: Sounds fine. Good luck with Balish, though, I doubt he'll give up anything he knows. CAA: Ughh, yeah. I'm going to talk to him about that. CAG: He likes to hoard information like he likes to hoard flowers, apparently. CAA: I know he does, but he understands the importance of a solid team to completing this game. And we can't keep going forward without knowing what we're going into! CAG: He doesn't understand shit right now, I promise you, Sami. CAA: Hmm, yeah. I heard something was up with him. I guess you know something about this? CAA: We should talk later in private, Null. Before I talk to Balish. CAG: I'm not his moirail or his matesprit. It's not my place to talk about it. CGA: does balish have cancer or something CAG: If they had a better handle on things, we wouldn't be having to talk about anything. CAA: Ughh. Is it something that could make it harder for us to work as a team? CAG: Nothing against Maenam, she's sweet and... I rather like her, but. CAG: It's something that will have to be dealt with soon if he doesn't deal with it himself, yes. CGA: the thing about keeping secrets, youre doing it CGA: whats wrong with balish CAA: Geez. Everything happens at once. CAA: Is it something to do with "The Other Him?" CAG: I'm not his moirail. CAG: It's not my place to talk about it. CAA: Yeah, yeah, you said. Okay. CGA: is it going to hinder our chances at success? CAG: Everything hinders our chances at success, Doir, up to and including you interrogating people about hacks. CAA: But honestly, if we're all going to have to start HIDING from him soon, I think we're past the point of Moirail Privilege. CAG: He's hiding well enough himself now, isn't he, No one else seemed to notice or care. CGA: asking one fucking question around here is just an invitation to piss everyone off, isnt it CAA: I saw him go. But I can't very well force him to stay in a memo. CAA: So what, you think I should give him space instead of talking to him? CAG: I think you should bring Maenam if you're going to attempt a face to face. CAA: Maenam didn't respond when I sent out my all call. T_T CAG: I'm here with him now. I won't let him get into any trouble. CAG: It'll be fine for now. CAG: We need to have a talk later, him and I. CAA: I think she might be busy right now. Probably working on some crazy symbolic fashion piece that I'll never understand... CAG: I need to have talks with a lot of people right now. CGA: her fashion symbolizes stuff? CAA: Oh yeah. I mean there's no way that stuff's supposed to be seen on the SURFACE level. CGA: i thought it was just, uh, bright CAA: She's clearly working on a whole different level from me, artistically. CGA: or maybe its the culture gap throwing you off CAA: I'll probably never be that clever about art stuff. I just draw things that I think are pretty. :c CAG: ((trying to move computer brb)) CAC: is this really an important discussion to be having right now? CAA: But that's not important to the team. CAA: Yeah, you're right Nate. I'm sorry. CGA: im not really sorry CGA: fashion is always something to talk about CAA: This is why I was hoping Balish would stick around. He'd be way better at taking charge and stuff. CAG: It's better without him here right now, I promise. CGA: id take charge but i have no idea what the hell is going on CAG: He's.... exploring art himself. It's distracting. CAA: But if he's distracted right now....can we think of anyone else who would be good at organizing this sort of thing? CGA: ooh me CGA: me me me CAG: I mean, I could try, but I'm a traitor apparently. CAA: Um....I think your skills lie in DIFFERENT areas, Doir. CGA: rude CAA: Like....uh....Justice. CAA: And Science. CGA: yeah, like documenting my scientific findings CGA: its intense organization stuff yo CAA: Yes! That's something we really need right now! CAA: Research into the facts about the way the world works here. CAG: Maybe Kate CGA: are you doing that thing where you send the little kid who cant help off to do useless work CAG: or Kikate CAG: well, they're not really around often enough. CAA: Null, *I* think you'd be a great leader. But yeah, I guess you being so friendly with Jack makes a lot of other people nervous. CAA: Even though I personally know you wouldn't betray us to him. CGA: thats like, an invitation for a huge plot twist to happen CAG: this isn't a fiction novel, doir CGA: or is it CAG: .... -_- CAA: What about you, Nate? Or do you prefer the "behind the scenes" role? CAA: You're definitely one of the most sensible people in the game. CGA: sami you look like youre doing the leader thing rn CGA: why dont you be the leader CAG: I vote sami CAA: What? No, I'm not a leader! CAG: too late majority wins CGA: oh you arent? i vote me CAG: shut up doir CGA: shut up null CAG: no u CAC: both of you shut up CGA: no you CAA: Guys! CAA: C'mon! CGA: see CGA: leader CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: ((hey null you're gonna be needed in another memo momentarily.)) CGA: what are we voting you to be the leader of CAA: Well "leader" is probably the wrong word. "Coordinator" I guess. CGA: coordinator of what CAC: why don't we deal with this shit once we have more than 20% of our players here CAA: Yeah, that's probably the best idea. CAA: See what I mean about you being sensible? CAA: This isn't a time for voting about it. We just need to be thinking about who would be good at coordinating things between the three....well, four teams. CAA: Because I think we're going to be in trouble if we just all do our own thing without knowing what the others are doing, and helping when the others are stuck. CAG: sorry guys something is happening that needs my attention CGA: see ya CAA: It's okay. I think we were pretty much done here anyway. CGA: we did nothing useful CAA: But everyone, let everyone else know what happened here with Libby. CGA: which means we are done CAA: And that we need to start getting organized. CAA: And working together better. CAC: one step at a time CAA: Okay. I'm leaving then. Thanks for coming guys. CGA: bye CGA: hey nate, ill give you a fish if you go fall in nulls flower fountain again CAG: I saw that doir CGA: so CAC: deal CGA: meet me by the slammajamma room CGA: we have business CGA: (and not really im just joking dont actually go there) CAC ceased responding to memo. CGA ceased responding to memo. CAC ceased responding to memo.